Everywhere and Anywhere
by Autobot Slipstream
Summary: From Dusk to Dawn spinoff. Ratchet's experiment goes wrong, scattering our human heroes across universes. Can they contact one another? Are they safe or in danger? What will the side effects of their disappearance be? And most of all, how will they return home? I don't own From Dusk to Dawn or Transformers. I do own Cybilonia.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I swear I asked Elhini for use of Cybres and all her OCs, promise! Cross my heart, hope to die. Also, in this fic I will be introducing a new universe, I want to see your reactions to it :) I'm going to write a saga like Dusk's, but not at all like it, if that makes any sense...**

**Oh, there I go again...anyway...**

**Celeste: Just get on with it already!**

**Please excuse the figment of my imagination...she's a little hyper...**

**Celeste: She doesn't own Dusk, or Ben, or Amber, or Cybres, or Sean, or any recognizable characters, she only owns Cybilonia and anything unrecognizable.**

**Well, now that's out of the way...the disclaimers are so boring...here's the story!**

*Begins in normal-verse, Transformers Prime Season Three, in Amber's POV*

"The tap-dancing monkey strikes again!" I laughed, high-fiving Miko. Jack-_Ultimus_- was playing video games with Sean, Hatchet was working on his Synth-En again, Ben was...well, I didn't know what Ben was doing...well, I didn't know what half the others were up to. And Dusk...Dusk was staying away from the rest of us, and when she _was_ with us, she didn't do much. I don't know why...

Anyway, Hatchet was trying out his Synth-En to power the Bridge, and since there weren't any 'Bots around...he decided to have _us_ test it. And not just one or two. Oh no. He made all of us go, me, Dusk, Sean, Ben, Miko, Jack, and Raf. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to get rid of us.

Well, me and Miko at least.

*Dusk's POV*

Oh, Hatchet...I'm going to get you for this...I really am.

_Guinea pigs._ We're Hatchet's _guinea pigs_. Great.

It's easy enough. Walk through, walk back through. Simple.

We got halfway through before the Bridge blew up.

Great.

*Ben's POV*

Dusk was _not_ happy. I could tell. I could tell Jack knew, too.

I guess it's easier for him.

I was moving over next to Dusk when the Bridge exploded.

I heard Amber's yell. "SCRAP!"

My sentiments exactly.

*Sean's POV*

"SCRAP!"

If I didn't know better, I'd think Jackie had blown up the Bridge. If I didn't know better.

But I do.

Brilliant.

I blacked out.

*Miko's POV*

I can't say I don't like explosions, because I do, but dude! I do NOT like being CAUGHT in one!

I think Hatchet was trying to get rid of us...

This is _definitely not_ going in the scrapbook, Amber.

*Raf's POV*

In hindsight?

Bad idea to go along with Ratchet's plan.

It seemed like the only option at the time, though.

Because the 'Bots weren't there. ...Well, three were there. Actually, two and an Autari. But who counts the ones that look like humans?

I. Don't. Like. Explosions.

Being in one?

Even less so.

*Jack/Ultimus's POV*

I had a feeling about what was going to happen...and I didn't like it.

Ground Bridge malfunctions never turn out well. Like the Shadowzone. Look how well that turned out.

Well, I guess we just have to wait to find out what's going to happen this time.

**Well? How did I do? Did I do them justice? I know I screwed up on Sean, but...*shrugs helplessly* He was no help...and neither was his Cybilonian counterpart...they're pretty much exactly the same...but they don't get to meet each other...yet... **

**So! Reviews help the muse! No flames please! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for good reveiwers!**

**Next chapter, we find out where Amber and Sean have ended up...**


	2. Chapter 2: Amber, Sean, and Miko

**AN: Hello again! So, Amber and Sean have ended up...where again? Oh yeah. The real world. this should be interesting...**

*Amber POV*

I woke up pretty quick. The last thing I remembered was yelling and the Bridge blowing up...

The Bridge!

"Stupid slagging Hatchet!" I fumed. "When I get my hands on you I'll scrap you good!"

"Language!" laughed a British-accented voice.

"_Sean..." _I started warningly. "SEAN!"

I had flung my arms around his neck before I realized I didn't know who might be watching.

Then I stepped away quickly. I was sure my face was on fire.

Sean looked as red as I felt.

He laughed nervously.

Looking around, I asked (Mostly to fill the awkward silence),"Where are we?"

"DUDE! That is the LAST TIME I go along with one of Hatchet's experiments!"

Sean and I exchanged an incredulous look. "_Miko?!"_

"Um, yeah, who'd you expect?" the Japanese girl replied

"No one." I said bluntly.

"Oh. Where are we?"

"I don't know. And I don't think Sean does, either."

"I do, actually." Sean said. "We're somewhere in Southern Minnesota. I came here with Jackie, investigating some Decepticon activity..." He trailed off worriedly.

"Miko! Hey, Miko!" A girl we'd never seen before ran over. She had brown hair and bright green eyes. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Huh?" Miko looked really confused.

"Who are they?" the girl asked.

"They're-" Miko started.

"We're her adoptive older brother and sister." I interrupted. Miko glared at me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ann." the girl said.

"Nice to meet you, too." I replied warily.

"Ann!" a boy called from another group. "School's out, we're going to the mall if you want to join us!"

"Wait up!" Ann yelled. Looking back at Miko, she said, "Join us if you want, Miko!"

Sean, Miko, and I looked at each other.

"How did she know me?" Miko asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know." I replied, shaking my head.

**AN: Okay, next chapter is Raf and Ben. Elhini, you shall recognize the place instantly...bwahahaha. I'll say one thing...human-sized Arcee...**


End file.
